


「Sweeter than strawberries」

by pinktail



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), K-pop
Genre: Animals, Cats, Food, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktail/pseuds/pinktail
Summary: Strawberry girl Jiu moodboard
Kudos: 2





	「Sweeter than strawberries」

* * *

☆ [my original post](https://ult-hongs.tumblr.com/post/640074828077039617/sweeter-than-strawberries-%EF%BE%9F-im-open-to) ☆


End file.
